Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to proteolytic enzyme compositions and procedures for digesting connective tissue. More particularly, the present invention is directed to proteolytic enzyme compositions which reliably and reproducibly digest connective tissues in a variety of procedures including therapeutic applications and related cell dissociation and cell isolation techniques.